


A Christmas Date

by BravoCube



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Jaehee and Zen have an awkward date. A reupload and gift for a friend!





	A Christmas Date

Jaehee looked at her phone. Zen was unusually late. She didn’t particularly mind that, Zen had never been late for any date they had in the last few months. The issue was all the concern it caused her. Had Zen gotten into an accident? What if he was so ill he couldn’t even get on the phone to tell her? 

Jaehee did try to be reasonable of course. She wasn’t one to panic over nothing like this. She tried to think about something else and enjoy the Christmas lights and happy faces around her. The more she tried to avoid thinking about it, however, the more Zen popped into her mind. 

On impulse, Jaehee took out her cell phone. She bit her lip her distress becoming more obvious. No calls or texts back. She quickly put the phone back in her coat jacket. She didn’t like to come off as too clingy but she was worried and decided she would be going to Zen’s place.

She walked away from all the people in the square trying to act casual. The moment she knew no one was watching, she made a break for it running for where she knew Zen’s apartment was. The next corner she turned she bumped into someone, crashing so hard that she stumbled falling backward. Both her and the person she crashed into cried out a bit as they collided. 

Jaehee groaned rubbing the back of her head. She looked up blushing deep red as she realized it was Zen. “Ah! Oh my god Zen! I’m so sorry! Are you OK!?” She tried to stand up but lost her footing on an icy patch on the sidewalk and fell all over again. 

Zen stifled a laugh and thankfully Jaehee didn’t seem to notice. He must have made her worry, and this whole situation was straight out of a romance novel! He quickly held her hand out. “No, it’s alright Jaehee. I guess this serves me right for being late, Huh~” he laughed helping her up, not letting her slip and fall this time. 

Jaehee gently wiped her coat off with her hand and collected herself trying to act calmer. “I still should have watched where I was going. I don’t mind that you were late, but please tell me if you will be running late I...have to admit I was a bit worried for you..” 

Zen watched as she tried to act mature about this. It was odd how she still slipped into that overly formal way of bein. Odd but cute how even now she still treated it like they were partners in a job. Zen laughed shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I did try to tell you but my phone battery died. I forgot to charge it last night.” 

He attempted to go in for a graceful kiss, but the sidewalk was not on his side. Instead, he stepped where the icy patch was and fell, thankfully not on Jaehee but his dignity wasn’t spared in the slightest. He let out a girlish yelp as he fell. Jaehee gasped putting her hand over her mouth. She managed to swallow any laughter and quickly reached out grabbing his hand. “Oh goodness, are you alright!? You didn't hurt anything too bad against the sidewalk did you!?" 

Before she could help him she noticed a box on the ground. She quickly went to pick it up. If it was something of Zen's she didn't want it to get ruined or stepped on! She picked it up and gave it back. "H-here! Um...what is it?" 

Zen laughed albeit this time far more embarrassed. He covered his face as he laid there on the ground. "Oh god...this whole thing wasn't supposed to go like this." He looked at the box and sighed. "Well...may as well just roll with it. Improvising is what actors do and all..." He opened the box, inside was a purple necklace wih very intricate and pretty designs. 

Jaehee blinked a few times this time her mouth hanging open in shock. "F..For me?" Zen nodded, still laying on the floor. He was so caught in the moment he hadn’t even gotten up yet. “Yes, I...I know it isn’t Christmas just yet...and I know jewelry is a bit cliche but...I wanted to get this for you. I feel like it was something you would have liked and...we have been dating for awhile and I wanted it to be special.” 

He glanced to the side rubbing the back of his neck. He was too flustered to even look at her. He gasped jumping a bit when she hugged him tightly. “Zen! D-don’t say that I love it!” She put it in her jacket pocket smiling. “Thank you...I-I love you as well! I want to get you something special as well!” She kissed Zen, more passionately than even she expected she was even capable of. 

Zen let out of a squeak turning even redder. It wasn’t possible to be even more flustered! Even as she pulled away he sat there stiffly, completely frozen. Jaehee laughed a little. “Um...Zen?” The actor came back to reality blinking a few times. 

“H...hmm!?”

“You should...probably get up..I think the ice is melting through your pants.”

“A-Ah!” Zen immediately stood stumbling back into a standing position. “God I’m a mess today!” He covered his face again Jaehee still laughing. “Come on Zen, let’s go back to your apartment instead. We’ll just order takeout.” She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. 

Zen slowly pulled his hand away blinking a few times. He let out a hesitant smile and nodded. “Ah...yes that sounds nice...” He held her hand squeezing it as well as they walked down the sidewalk together. 

It was one Jaehee’s happiest memories.


End file.
